Field of Invention
This invention relates to animal transport trailers and more specifically to equine shoulder braces for equine slant load trailers.
Background
Slant load trailers have become a popular choice of many equine owners in recent years. They have the advantage of not only being able to haul a greater number of horses in a shorter trailer, but they also have seemingly improved the loading procedure because of the slant. These trailers, however, are more suitable for smaller equine than larger ones, and they have contributed to leg injuries. “The original purpose of the slant load trailer was to put more horses into a shorter trailer. Hauling 4, 6, or more horses in a straight load trailer necessitates a very long trailer that many people don't want. The first horses to be hauled in slant loads were quarter horses and polo ponies, smaller horses that could cope with the shorter stall length. A horse that is cramped in a stall is not able to use its head and neck normally to keep its balance in the trailer. If he is hauled in the trailer this way for long periods, he overcompensates and uses improper muscles to cope. A smaller horse in a traditional slant load is able to move around a bit to use his head and neck for balance, and he can also adjust his position somewhat to relieve tired muscles and joints. A horse that fits more tightly doesn't have that option. Why ask a horse to absorb the force of acceleration and deceleration in a trailer in a slanted position where he must use the right foreleg and the left hind leg in an uneven manner? Traveling for long distances in this position can make a horse sore. Sometimes stiffness or soreness that may cause behavioral problems, and outright lameness that is not often attributed to the trailer ride, can be caused by it just the same. Hauling in a straight position, either forward or backwards, helps the horse equally absorb the acceleration and deceleration through the length of the spinal column.” Neva Kittrell Scheve: The Benefits of Slant Load Horse Trailers. See article at eqispirit.com/index.htm.
The current method of hauling equine in slant load trailers provides a potentially harmful situation for the animal. A shock-absorbing bumper installed on an interior wall and precisely positioned to contact the shoulder of the hauled equine when it is thrown forward upon movement of the vehicle would remedy the issue.
Leg strain can cause serious problems for performance horse that are extensively hauled, for example. Travis Graves, a noted radio team roper, estimates that he hauls horses 70,000 miles each year on the rodeo circuit. Dr. Joe Strickland has reported significant right front leg injuries in slant load trailer hauled horses. “The right front leg in a typical slant load trailer can take a lot of abuse. I see a lot of right front suspensory strains in a conventional slant, and polo wraps supporting those legs make a difference. Soft-Rides help cushion the overall concussion that those legs take.” Dr. Joe Stricklin; Spintowinrodeo.com, August 2015. Others report fatigue and leg injury for slant load hauling. For example: See this comment from “goodhors”: “From the farrier angle, husband sees quite a few shipped horses. Often sees the sore horse on right front. This is the leading hoof in all slants we see, hoof horse uses to hold himself in place. Every halt, slow down, turn, puts pressure and weight on that hoof, harder than any of the other hooves. The leg is always in use during slant hauling, gets no rest, does get muscle fatigued. Depending on the commercial hauler or owner's hurry, some horses are dead lame for several days or more after the trip in slant load trailers. Methods of hauling, rest periods, can affect results. This same stiffness/lameness problem is not happening on straight load horses, front or rear facing.” Chronicle of the Horse Forum; www.chronofhorse.com/forum/archive/index.php/t-169995.html. Also further experience with slant load trailer leg injuries: “Why ask a horse to absorb the force of acceleration and deceleration in a trailer in a slanted position where he must use the right foreleg and the left hind leg in an uneven manner? Traveling for long distances in this position can make a horse sore. Sometimes stiffness or soreness that may cause behavioral problems, and outright lameness that is not often attributed to the trailer ride, can be caused by it just the same. Hauling in a straight position, either forward or backwards, helps the horse equally absorb the acceleration and deceleration through the length of the spinal column.” Neva Kittrell Scheve; Debunking Trailer Myths and Half Truths: Horse and Track Review.com; www.horsetackreview.com/article-display/777.html.
What is needed is a means to reduce the stress on equine legs and muscles and particularly on the right front leg in equines hauled in slant load trailers. The present invention provides shoulder braces or bumpers that are easily installed in slant load equine trailers and are effective in reducing leg injuries while transporting horses.